Emotions, Feelings and Other Hard Things
by trunkslover1
Summary: After Buu Bulma's not so sure she knows Vegeta as well as she thought and Vegeta is questioning if he even knows himself as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Emotions, Feelings, and Other Hard Things to Talk About**

**by: trunkslover1**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything in this story.

**A/N**: Okay...this takes place after Buu once Vegeta gets home. I hope this is a good one. Enjoy!

Bulma walked up to Trunks room and knocked on the semi-closed door.

"Come in." Eight-year-old Trunks was lying on his bed with the covers pulled up over his small body. As soon as he saw his mother he became excited and sat up on the bed quickly.

"Hey, mom! Today was great wasn't it? I am so glad that dad is back!" Bulma gave Trunks a small smile for his sake.

"Yeah. It's great, honey. Now, how about settling down and getting some sleep, huh? It's been a big day."

"Okay." Stated a cheery Trunks. He wriggled back down and snuggled under the covers.

"Now say your prayers." Trunks obeyed and made sure to give thanks that his father was home. Bulma kissed his forehead after he finished, turned out his light, and went down the stairs.

When Bulma returned to the kitchen, Vegeta was sitting at the table, drinking some water calmly. Bulma coldly stalked past him and silently opened the fridge for a snack. She grabbed an energy bar, stood at the counter with her back to Vegeta, and ate it angrily. Vegeta knew that his wife would be angry about his actions once her relief that he was alive settled. He could tell that most of all she was scared, Vegeta hadn't figured out of what yet. He allowed himself to think that perhaps she was even scared of him. He'd never had the intentions to scare his wife. That was even worse then anything an enemy could have thrown at him. When Bulma was half way finished with her snack, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Bulma, listen, I…" Vegeta started out. For the first time in his life he was at a loss for words. Bulma turned around, livid. With both her hands on her hips, she started to raise her voice. She had snapped under all the emotions that she had been put through that day.

"You what? How can you possibly explain today? Do you know that you almost killed me? And all those people in the bleachers…I thought that you weren't like that. I thought maybe you had finally become good." He replied quietly,

"I…" Vegeta dropped off again, not knowing what to say. This was reality. He had succeeded in hurt one of the only people that he held dear. Bulma continued, her voice screeching in hurt rage.

"So I thought. I'm so tired of all your excuses and your ego and your lies! I thought you would take care of us. Listen here, pal. If you want to screw around and kill people, be my guest. But you will not hurt my son and I, do you hear me? I won't let you even have the slightest chance." Her voice shook with held back tears. She swallowed and continued. "Wait! Maybe it would be easier for you since we are such a hassle to you to just go on and kill us. Get us out of your messed up life!" She paused waiting for him to explain himself. He was silent only a shocked look adorned his face. He wasn't expecting such a malice-filled speech. Was Bulma so afraid of him now that she hated him? When silence filled the room again, that added fuel to Bulma's already blazing fire.

"Fine! Let me tell you how I feel, huh? Okay? Today, I got to watch my husband destroy half of a stadium of innocent people, almost killing his wife and friends. Why did you let him get you? Why, Vegeta? Why?" Bulma was on the brink to going hysterical before she caught herself. She made a funny choking sound as she visibly swallowed her emotions back. Vegeta stood there hiding the fact that this wasn't his greatest decision.

"Let's just say you were me. Your son comes home and tells you your husband is dead, but he finally expressed to his son how proud he was just when he was about to die." Bulma paused again to regain her emotional control. She was so furious, she was barely breathing.

"Think about Trunks! You waited until you were about to die before you even granted that boy the chance to see that you actually cared about him. Man, it took you so long just to say 'I am proud of you son?' You might have lived your whole life and never gotten the chance to say that. He could have gone through his whole life thinking you didn't love him. Think how painful it would be as a mother to watch your son feel only partially loved his whole life because his dad couldn't say he loved him!" Bulma's eyes stung and her voice was getting raspy from all the screaming. She was resurfacing things that she had suppressed over the years. Vegeta's face had become stony and he silently took all his mate was throwing at him. This **was** the worst attack he had been in his entire life. He wanted to hold her and reassure her of the things that he had hidden over the course of his life with her. He wanted to express his true feelings for her and Trunks.

"You never even the least bit show me, your wife, that you love me. Why do you always have to be so cold? Just when I think you start to love me again you turn around and become so cold that I inwardly shiver around you. No. I can't take it from you anymore. I can't believe I fell in love with such a man as I did. So until you can straighten yourself out, you won't be seeing either of us much. I want you to leave as soon as possible." As soon as Bulma was done, she stood there waiting for something, unsure of what she wanted from him. The response she received was the same silence from the man in front of her. Vegeta was shocked on the inside, but didn't let it show on the outside. It was then the feeling that he hadn't experienced very often in his life came upon him. His eyes stung, on the verge of tears. Bulma's eyes were already brimming. A single tear overflowed on her beautiful face. As Vegeta reached out to wipe it away, she pulled away. Before others fell, Bulma turned away from him and ran up the stairs to her room where she proceeded to weep.

What she didn't know was as she left Vegeta had continued to do the same. Crying was uncommon to him and he was surprised how easy it came to him. He got angry due to his feelings, but he became frustrated at himself for not knowing how to tell his woman what he was feeling. He sat down on a kitchen chair and cradled his head in his hands, trying to stop the tears.

At the top of the stairs, a small Trunks was huddled crying silently to himself. He had been overlooked by his mom when she ran by. He had never really heard his mother cry, but it was an awful feeling. His dad too was crying below him. He heard and it scared him. The boy's body shook with suppressed sobs. He soon cried so hard he went to sleep, too tired to move.

So what do you think of the first chapter? You know I will never know unless you review. I also need some suggestions for the next chapter.

TL1


	2. Chapter 2

**Emotions, Feelings and Other Hard Things Chapter 2**

**by: trunkslover1**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own DBZ or I would have Trunks as my b/f.

**A/N: **I hope you enjoy this. Sorry I don't have anything to write. Enjoy!

Vegeta wiped his eyes a few hours later and started up the stairs to his room. He was determined to tell Bulma, gently, how he felt; how he had changed. He stopped short at the top of the steps, though, because his son lay there, sleeping. He bent down and picked up the sleeping child, full of love for the boy. Vegeta then carried his son into Trunks' room. Vegeta pulled up the covers over top of his only child and stroked Trunks' hair once. Vegeta looked at his son a few minutes thinking about what his mate had said an hour earlier. Cutting out the lights and closing the door, he walked over to his own room. When he tried the doorknob, he found that the door was locked. Vegeta closed his eyes and rested his forehead against the door for a second. Then, he looked at the floor and an idea came to him.

When Trunks woke up at one a.m., he didn't recognize where he was. It was his room, he finally realized. How had he gotten there? Trunks just shook his head, quickly threw on an outfit, and went downstairs to find his dad sleeping on the couch. That was what pushed him over the edge. He opened the door and flew off. Trunks had to get away from that place. Trunks realized he was near Goten's house. So despite the early time, Trunks flew there, deciding his friend was the best person to see. He knocked on Goten's window until the other boy woke up.

"Trunks? What are you doing here?" Goten said, rubbing his eyes. "Wait am I dreaming?" Goten stated with a sleepy smile.

"No you goof. It's me. My parents, they had a really bad fight, and I…" Goten sobered up when he saw how distressed his friend was. He let the boy into the room and Trunks went to the bed, but noticed a bundle there.

"Marron is sleeping over because her parents are on a trip." Goten explained. He then pointed to a pallet on the floor. "I'm sleeping there if you want to sleep with me." With that the two boys got under the covers and fell asleep.

**7:00 a.m. - Capsule Corp. Home**.

Bulma got up and yawned, still pretty drained from the fight from the night before. She really didn't know why she was even awake. She could sleep in for at least another hour until Trunks awoke. Still, she felt that she needed to talk to Vegeta again, calmly. She trudged to the door, opened it, and was greeted by a beautiful sight. On the ground, she saw lots of different colors of red and pink candles from around the house. They were arranged in a heart shape, they were all lit and resting on stands. The best part was a small slip of paper on the wall. It was a note from her love! Her heart leapt at the sight. Bulma gently touched the paper and took it carefully, afraid it would disappear. '_This has to be a dream!' _She thought to herself. Gracefully, she unfolded the small paper.

_Bulma,_

_I know I have hurt you, and even I'll admit it was wrong. You have softened a heart of stone and helped me find something to care for. I write this because I know what I did was wrong and admitting when you are wrong is what a true man does. I want you to know, though, that I need you to be with me. Please don't give up on me. _

_Vegeta_

Bulma put one hand over her smiling mouth doubting that this was reality. Tears of joy and happiness rolled down her face. She put the card in her end table, next her bed, and ran downstairs. Slowly, she approached the couch and climbed onto Vegeta's lap, he didn't stir. To wake him, she bent down and kissed him full on the mouth. Vegeta started kissing back as his hands snaked around her waist.

"Good morning to you too." He whispered in a raspy tone.

"Oh Vegeta!" Bulma buried her face in her hands and started to cry.

"Woman, hush." Vegeta gently brought her hands down from her face and wiped her tears away. Bulma was stunned at all the emotions that his eyes held.

"Why are you crying?" Her husband whispered, puzzled.

"I was unfair yesterday. I'm sorry. I just..." Vegeta rested his fingertips on her mouth.

"Quiet. It's okay Bulma. I deserved it." He wiped away her tears and she smiled. She then leaned down and placed her cheek on his breast. Soon, they were both fast asleep.

**9:30 a.m. - Capsule Corp. Home**

Bulma roused and headed to Trunks' room to wake him up. When she looked in, he wasn't to be found. She ran to the still slumbering Vegeta.

"Vegeta! Wake up!""

"What is it?"

"Trunk is gone! He's not in his room. Oh Vegeta!" Bulma started having a panic attack and became hysterical.

"Calm down, woman. I saw him last night." He tried to sooth her when a thought came to him. "Call Kakkarot's mate. He'll probably be there." Bulma tried to stop crying.

"Yeah. You're right."

"Calm down." Vegeta reassured her.

"Chi-Chi, Is Trunks there?" Bulma hiccupped over the phone to her friend. Trying to suppress her sobs.

"I don't think so, but let me check in case he snuck in." Chi-Chi headed off to find the missing boy, leaving the phone in the kitchen. As she entered Goten's room, she immediately saw the two boys on the pallet. Marron was still asleep in the bed, so Chi-Chi decided to let the three sleep in a little while longer.

"Don't worry Bulma, he's here," she said when she returned to the phone.

"I'm coming to pick him up. I'll be there in a few."

"Don't do that, Bulma! I'll get Goku to fly him over after we eat breakfast. Okay?"

"Alright." Chi-Chi agreed, sorry that her friend had to worry. After a few minutes passed, the three children arose in the room.

"Ahhh!" Goten stretched. Marron rubbed her eyes and Trunks slumped over.

"Morning 'Ten." Trunks decided to pick on the younger girl. "Good morning, Moron." He said with a snicker.

"Trunks! That wasn't very nice. Marron's a really friendly girl. Don't take your frustration out on her." Trunks just shrugged. The three did talk about Trunks' night before. Despite her young age, Marron was bright and followed Trunks' story.

"Sorry, Twunks." Marron said. Trunks had to admit, the little girl was really cute. She gave him an innocent hug that made him feel better. Soon Goten started to smell breakfast and the three children went downstairs. Goku was already at the table, awaiting the food.

"You know, Trunks, you're always welcome here, but maybe you should tell your mom before you leave."

Trunks stared at the ground in front of him.

"Yes, Mrs. Son." He replied. Chi-Chi smiled.

"Come eat some breakfast." Chi-Chi said to the crew.

"Alright!" Goku and Goten shouted in unison. The three Saiyans didn't take too long to consume their meal. After wards Goku patted his stomach and exclaimed,

"That was great Chi-Chi! Now, are you ready to go Trunks?"

"Goku! Take Trunks home and fly carefully!" Goku came up, kissed her goodbye, and motioned for Trunks to fly with him.

"Trunks, why did you run away?" Goku questioned a few minutes after they had lifted off.

"I left 'cause my mom and dad fought worse than ever last night. It was bad and mom said that he should leave."

"I see. Well they had some things to talk about because all that's happened."

"Yeah, but I just don't want my dad to leave."

"Did he say he was going to?"

"No." Trunks replied, seeing that maybe he left too early.

"Then I would guess he isn't leaving. Cheer up, kiddo. Your mom and dad have been through thick and thin."

"Yeah. I guess you're right." Trunks replied with a little smirk.

**Forty-five minutes later…**

Bulma answered the door and instantly hugged her baby boy.

"Trunks! Thank you Goku." Bulma smiled up at him, still clinging to her son.

"No problem. He was okay, just a little shaken." Bulma gave Trunks a puzzled look. Had he heard the fight? Trunks didn't look at his mom. "I can see it's not a good time to visit. See you guys later!"

"Bye! Thanks Goku." Trunks waved at the man. Vegeta rolled his eyes at the non-Sayian name his son called him by. Bulma closed the door gently.

"Why did you do that?" Bulma asked her son, sitting at the kitchen table.

"Because I thought dad was leaving. I heard you two fighting last night."

"Oh, Trunks, you know dad and I would never leave you. Right, Vegeta?" Silence filled the air.

"Vegeta?" Vegeta had gone to sleep on the counter of the kitchen. Bulma chuckled lightly.

"Oh well. We'll talk later. Oh! Before you leave, Marron's parents called and invited you to the park this afternoon. They said that Marron loved getting to know you this morning. Does that sound like fun?"

"Sure!"

"Okay, baby."

That afternoon, Trunks left and Bulma walked over to the sofa where Vegeta sat. He looked up from the newspaper and kissed her lightly.

"Hey honey, there is one thing I forgot to tell you. My husband is in our bedroom and I think you might want to confront him if you want to stay with me."

"I don't think that's an awful idea myself." Vegeta scooped up Bulma and took her upstairs.

Bulma and Vegeta are married. They are. Hope it was cute. R&R!!

Ja ne--

TL1


	3. Chapter 3

**Emotions, Feelings, and Other Hard Things Chapter 3**

**by: trunkslover1**

**Disclaimer**: Don't own DBZ.

**A/N**: Hello! I wrote this as a little romance part. I hope it's sweet! Enjoy!

**10:00 P.M.**

Vegeta gently touched Bulma's face. It hadn't been the longest night they had ever had, but it was different. Vegeta let his love overflow this time. Bulma lay next to him, smiling.

"I love you." He whispered. Bulma barely heard him. A single, joyous tear feel from her eyes. He wiped it away. It was the first time he had ever told him her feelings. She didn't know what to do other then say,

"I love you too, Veggie."

"Look, Bulma, this is the only time I'm saying all this girly junk, so listen closely. I thought I was being smart at the time when I allowed Babidi to take over my emotions, but forgetting you is like losing my world. I'm sorry I made you doubt my feelings for you."

"Oh, Vegeta!" Bulma embraced his neck, squeezing him. He realized she was crying again.

"You really should stop doing that."

"What?" She said laughing and wiping her face with the back of her hand.

"All that crying you do." She grabbed his jaw in her hand. Vegeta grunted at this.

"Aww, does the Prince feel bad when his mate cries?" She said mockingly. Vegeta smiled. She ran her hands up and down his back. He shivered and goose bumps covered his skin.

"Sit up, Veggie." Bulma lightly patted his back and got out of bed.

"Huh? Why?" Vegeta couldn't help but

"You'll see." He sat up and she went to the bathroom. When she came back she had a small bottle of lotion in her hands. She put some on her hands and started to rub his shoulders. She knew that she had to press really hard on his back to relax him. Vegeta's face relaxed. He rested his head on her chest.

"Vegeta, what do you do to get this tense?" Vegeta just smiled.

"I live with you."

"That was a rhetorical question, buddy. You'd better not push your luck with me." Bulma said mock madly.

"I don't know about luck, but I'd love to push some other things with you." Bulma just giggled and obliged.

**9:00A.M.**

Trunks walked into his parents' room to see that they were still asleep. Bulma's head was resting against Vegeta's chest and Trunks was glad to see them together. They were both so happy, even in their sleep.

"Mom. Wake up." Trunks said tapping his mom's shoulder.

"Good morning, Trunks." Bulma said. She yawned and stretched.

"Morning, mom...Um, I'm hungry." Bulma looked at the clock by her bed.

"Wow! Yeah! I guess you are. Come on let's get you something to eat." Bulma threw the covers aside and stood up. Trunks didn't follow her out of the room, though.

"Mom?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you to, squirt." Bulma smiled at her son. She put her arm around his shoulder. They walked down the stairs together.

I know it is short. Cute? No? Anyway R&R

TL1


End file.
